koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei/Weapons
Here is a collection of Jiang Wei's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Requirements: Defeat Zhen Ji and Cao Zhen within a time limit (about 5 minutes). *Supply Team starts: Northeast of Sima Yi, moves: Northwest entry point. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui *Requirements: The main requirement to get Jiang Wei's weapon is to enter each door at Ji Castle from either from the inside or the outside alike by defeating the two guard captains. Spring both ambushes. Do exactly the same with Tian Shui Castle (and by proxy foregoing Zhuge Liang's strategy). You should gain Jiang Wei's ultimate weapon at the end of the battle after you defeat the both Yin Shang and Liang Xu. This can be done on both Free Mode and Musou Mode alike. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Defense of Jian Ge *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Defeat all enemy generals, all while making sure Liu Shan does not have his HP below half for around 8-to-9 minutes total within the stage. Strategy: It is noted that Liu Shan can exit out past the gates, but he will only surrender if he comes into contact with any active enemy entry points (and they re-spawn very often in this battle); him surrendering will end the stage. If he's locked in front of a gate, he'll comment on he can't get out and will move to the opposite open gate, and only one gate can be closed and open alike, so time management is key. If Liu Shan does make it out of either gate and out of Jian Ge, Jiang Wei will comment on how hard Zhuge Liang and the late Liu Bei worked for the land and how Liu Shan is trying to throw all of that away. However, having him outside of Jian Ge will risk Liu Shan coming into contact with any enemy generals and they'll most likely kill him due to the difficulty the stage is set at for the weapon, since Liu Shan's HP amount being above half is required, thus sealing him behind the gates is one of the safest ways to fulfill the weapon requirements. #Make sure you keep an eye on the gates; only one gate can be closed and open at the same time, but it's possible to deal with officers in a more isolated and far-out manner rather than trying to keep an eye on Liu Shan, since him dealing with normal troops despite any danger messages is likely not an issue, and thus by proxy, either he's stuck with the enemies behind both the gates (which he won't have much trouble with since no enemy generals will appear from there and he will flat-out ignore engaging in combat with only those troops), or he's made it past both the gates and trying to roam around the area for an enemy entry point to surrender himself. Either way, Liu Shan will most likely take his time on these tasks. Keeping him away from both enemy generals to ensure he doesn't die and entry points in any way possible is key to make sure the weapon is not lost, but the player should always be aware they'll be preoccupied most of the time. #For the strategy that involves preventing Liu Shan from even leaving past the gates, ring the gong at the west at the start of the stage since Liu Shan will always head there once he first appears, and ignore the east Jian Ge Gate. From there, go and try to kill Xu Zhu and Xu Huang very quickly (or at least take out the southwestern gate captain if needed), or if you want to play more patiently wait at the east gate and keep closing each one respectively that Liu Shan moves to till Xu Zhu and Xu Huang come to you to battle. Closing the west gate early first will give time for when Liu Shan first appears, his time will be wasted by commenting on the closed gate and trying to move to the east gate you may have ignored. You may also instead, ignore the gate and try to take out the closest northwest enemy entry point instead at the start of the battle. #Liu Shan should appear by now depending on how fast you dispatched Xu Zhu and Xu Huang, and he'll comment on the closed gate. He'll move towards Zhang He and Cao Ren if they have appeared and thus will move to the currently open gate, and he'll actually take a bit of his time moving to the other open gate. Save before you go ahead and defeat both of them, all before Liu Shan is able to exit the currently open gate in time. If he's moved past the gates, then try to isolate your fights away from him to ensure he lives and you can take as much time since Liu Shan will always occupy himself with enemy peons if he happens to exit either gate. #Liu Shan should be heading towards any open gate if you stick with the usual strategy of keeping him inside Jian Ge. Seal either respective gate he will be trying to head towards and keep him inside Jian Ge as much as possible. If he's outside, messages will frequently occur saying he's chosen a new place to surrender himself, which means he's changed destinations to any enemy entry points that are still active if any enemy officers are still taking to time to appear (if you have been getting rid of any entry points then Liu Shan will change destinations once you've done so). Act quickly to take them out, but not too much in a worry since as mentioned before Liu Shan will often be too busy with any enemy peons. #Defeat Deng Ai and Zhong Hui once they appear. They should be easier than the other 4 playable characters despite Zhong Hui being in Hyper mode, especially if Liu Shan is either outside or inside Jian Ge, which can add along with the time Liu Shan takes to even try to surrender himself, especially if you have timely sealed all active enemy entry points. #Level 11 weapon message will occur after a total of around 8-to-9 minutes. The stage will end if Liu Shan has not surrendered and enough time has passed. Note: Since it's tough to keep Liu Shan from surrendering, or even engaging with enemy generals which can lead to his early death, it's also recommended to use the two-player trick; the second player keeping Liu Shan inside Jian Ge by hitting the gongs and doing the west and east gate balancing act for the main player who is playing Jiang Wei (who will go out and kill all the generals and at the same time, can also seal any enemy entry points for insurance). Either trying to keep him inside past the gates or have him take his time roaming as you isolate your fights also work the same way, but it all depends on preference and efficiency. Using the AI glitch may help to save time to defeat any enemy playable generals quickly and insure Liu Shan's safety. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Wei) *Location: In the route leading west of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat the reinforcement general, Gao Xiong. Strategy When the battle starts, An Ding and Nan An will be under attack, do not go save them. A fake Jiang Wei will appear and the commander will be suspicious. Later, the commander will try to escape by going to the Northeast corner of the map. Gao Xiong appears. Slay him. Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Jiang Wei uses double-edged spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Jiang Wei uses the spear as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Jiang Wei now uses the double-edge trident as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Jiang Wei uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 7 - War against the Serpent King *'Requirements:' Defeat Kaika, Ushirome, and 800 enemies once the drawbridge to the castle has been lowered in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Rescue of the Mystic Maiden Category:Weapons